Bubbles
by candelight
Summary: Poof gets absolutely covered in muck while Timmy’s babysitting. Problem is-he won’t poof himself clean! It’s up to our favorite ten year old to give Poof his first bath….and maybe join in the fun.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles!

* * *

Poof gets absolutely covered in muck while Timmy's babysitting. Problem is-he won't poof himself clean! It's up to our favorite ten year old to

give Poof his first bath….and maybe join in the fun.

Quote:

"Look within. Within is the fountain of good, and it will ever **bubble** up, if thou wilt ever dig."

*~*~*~*

There were, Timmy Turner deduced, many pleasures to be enjoyed in life with a fairy godparent around.

Or godbrother. Whichever came first.

There was visiting a haunted villa in a misty bog.

There was dancing with undead pirates. At least, if you stuck to traditional waltz. Timmy wasn't exactly willing to take Tango steps with a

partly mummified skeleton that had habits of giving him "eyes."

Well....she would, if she had any.

There was breaking the Dinkleberg's window and getting chocolate ice cream for it by a beaming Dad.

And there was skydiving from thirty thousand feet in the air.

But, in the ten year old's eyes, there was a classic art of mischief and fun that dated back to prehistoric times.

You really had to admire the thought Timmy put into his pieces. It could never be simply death-defying, moronic actions that could quite

possibly leave you maimed at best.

It had to be death-defying, moronic actions that could quite possibly leave you maimed at best with sharks, giant scissors, rabid, slightly

satanic woodland creatures, and the occasional piranha.

But today was rather different.

While Wanda and Cosmo were at Grapevine Windowbox (Wanda to look at attractive Italian waiters, Cosmo to eat the free breadsticks until

the head fairy chef got on his hands and knees while he began to sob) on a date, Timmy had been delegated to look after his godbrother.

Much to the ten year old's disgruntlement, Wanda had left a list of things in her spidery script they "technically" weren't allowed to do.....

_Watch Scary Videos_

_Watch Scary MOVIES-no loopholes, Timmy._

_Watch anything other then Clint's Hints_

_......well, since that show is more then a little creepy, watch the Moppets instead if you watch any Television at all._

Timmy had shuddered at that. The Moppets were a group of singing, household appliances that tended to get a little homicidal against other

leading brands.

Anyhoo, back to the list

_Summon Undead Skunks_

Well, there went his itinerary for today...

* * *

After 13,000,000,000 other reasons, Timmy had been forced to resort to a classic motion:

Mud.

Pure, unbridled, beautiful-oozing between your fingers and toes muck and grime in a rich, chocolately brown tenure of the filth and scum of

the earth....

And Poof had never been exposed to such a beauty! Timmy would've played a violin sonata....

....if he owned one and he cared enough to learn how to play it.

The only thing he could do with a violin was play WITH it....

....but that usually resulted in him using it like a baseball bat.

* * *

Poof had conjured up an entire swamp to carpet the backyard while Timmy's parents were busy doing an "Activity."

Which was carpeting the bedroom floor.

* * *

"Yee-haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Poof gleefully leapt into the bubbling abyss of filth, kicking to the surface with an enigmatic smile as he spewed muck back into the swamp.

Timmy let out a content sigh, leaning back into the grime with a perfect backpaddle.

Be it ten years or one hundred....mud would never, EVER lose its glorifying power.

After awhile, Timmy glanced at Poof with a small frown after squinting at his extremely distorted watch.

"Uh...Poof....I think this is enough. Can you fix the yard back to normal?"

Poof's orbs brightened, and he waved his rattle once.

Then twice, in a flurry of sparks....

The yard was immaculate.

Bunnies frolicked in the clean, dewy grass, gentle emerald spikes brushing past in the gentle breezes that swept by, violet butterflies

fluttering past twittering bluebirds.

....except for the boy and his fairy covered in the garbage of the earth.

Timmy flashed Poof a rotting smile.

"That was fun....but I think we oughta poof clean now."

Silence. The fairy blinked.

The ten year old cleared his throat.

"Um.....Poof? CLEAN? Clean as in...no longer dirty?"

Poof watched a butterfly barrage attack a sparrow with bright interest.

"Poof?"

Still the fairy ignored him, absolutely dripping in what might've been once pond grime. Timmy didn't really want to guess.

Timmy's heart began to race.

"Um....ooookay, joke's over. Poof....just switch us back clean, or else Mommy is going to feed us-and by us I mean ME....to a horde of

ravenous sharks."

The fairy just gave him a bewildered look.

"POOF?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles! Part Two

Hiya, everyone! Internet connection has been down-and I need to work harder at my studies. After a few major updates-this may be the last time

you will hear from me for a long, long time.

….or, knowing me, that can mean next week if I crack. Hard to tell.

Ah, well. Sorry for the long wait-I really hope you like! Once I finish this, I need to complete "The Last Eliminator", and then maybe move on to

Love thy godson! If not, I'm going to publish: Timmy and Poof: Hittin' the Road.

(Flushes. Sorry! Didn't mean to babble! Really, really hope you like this one!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Timmy groaned, staring at the gently bubbling water, quickly dabbing a hand underneath the clear stream of water that was steadily falling from

the tap.

Very warm.

He swallowed, Poof's violet eyes widening in bewilderment as he watched his older brother openly shudder from where he perched on the sink.

This was it.

But he'd never believed it would come to THIS!

But by hook or by crook, he'd do this!

Water steaming slightly by now, he finally (Maybe he should've had the little fairy poof up an Olympic sized pool) turned off the taps, face wrinkling

as he poured the lavender bath powder into the still gurgling waters.

……yes, he would!

……..

….anytime now…..

…..getting ready……

….almost there…..

He finally forced his legs to move. He sighed-but it came out more as a whimper.

Timmy Turner was going to give his little brother a bath.

~*~*~*

"C'mon, Poof…"

The fairy's normally innocent eyes shot the water a distrusting look, and turned his nose to the air. Timmy sighed.

"Oh, COME on! You LIVE in a goldfish bowl-how bad can this be?"

His nose wrinkled again as he closed the door with a sigh, turning to face Poof once again with a clothespin tucked firmly over the bridge of his

nostrils.

"…other then that sickly-sweet, girly mesh," he griped, staring into the now violet depths of the water.

Suddenly, inspiration struck him.

"OUCH!"

Timmy rubbed his head where the projectile had hit him, scowling.

A spluttering little craft of an airplane lay sparking in the deeply rich purple water, the word, INSPIRATION engraved one all sides.

The ten year old glanced out the window, where a sheepish AJ was waving, one hand clamped tightly around a set of controls.

"Sorry, Timmy! Just…uh….givin' it a test drive!"

Rolling blue orbs, Timmy firmly shut the glass, sighing as he felt the old wood rattle.

*~*

So, where was he?

Ah….that was right….Timmy turned to face Poof, a smile beginning to grace his features.

There was one trump card he had left. Cosmo had gotten it for him for this kind of scenario, from what he'd said had been from The Realm Of

Nonviolent Weapons, And Least Likely To Tear Your Organs Out, Cook Them On A Spit, And then Feast On Them After Calling Friends To A Rather

Classy Dinner Party.

Well….Cosmo had SAID it had been from there….while Poof was glancing in the mirror, Timmy drew the ducky from a nearby towel shelf.

And its eyes flickered a satanic red as Timmy turned around.

"So…..don't want to go into the bath, huh? Weeeelllll…."

And, as Poof curiously blinked at him, Timmy pulled out the item from under his back with a small grin.

Poof's eyes exploded into two twinkling stars, and a giggle escaped him as he fluttered forwards.

A shining, canary yellow duck lay in Timmy's bare hands. The puffball like fairy desperately made a grab for it, but the ten year old held it aloft,

looking rather smug.

"Sorry, little buddy!"

And the boy carelessly tossed it behind him, where the creepily smiling duck (How he

was doing it, I may never well know, seeing as ducks have beaks….bills….or whatnot,

and cannot smile in a physical manipulation of facial gladness) but Timmy's own smile

refused to break.

"If you want it, you'll haveta-"

SPLASH!

The poor boy spluttered, pink hat falling slightly askew as he seized it, and began to arduously wring at it, coughing.

Poof had cannonballed straight in the warm water, little arms wrapped defensively around the plastic bird presumably from the The Realm Of

Nonviolent Weapons And Least Likely To Tear Your Organs Out, Cook Them On A Spit, And then Feast On Them After Calling Friends To A Rather

Classy….well, you get the picture.

Timmy let out a shaking laugh, and looked expectantly at the still rippling water. The little fairy did not resurface.

He bent over the warm water, eyes puzzled.

The water was steadily turning calmer. Due to the violet haze, he couldn't see the bathroom bottom.

"P-Poof…?"

Why should he be worried? Poof didn't even HAVE lu-

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"_

The fact that Poof seemed to want to stay underwater in his fairy form was odd enough.

But, you can probably forgive Timmy for being slightly more startled when a purple tentacle reared from the tiny space, seized a now seriously

alarmed boy by the waist, and pulled him gently into the waters.


	3. Chapter 3

Turn-trout and Trouble

* * *

Hello, everyone. I'm back. ^^

Things are a little complicated right now….but I'm trying my best to update. Gomen Nasai…..

_Quote: "The earth hath **bubbles** as the water has,And these are of them."_

A stream of silver bubbles exploded from Timmy's mouth as the violet tentacles gently but insistently

tugged the alarmed ten year old deeper into the warm, violet, slightly perfumery water, straight into a

rook and hungry abyss-!

He'd read in a very detailed, evaluated, and highly educated source (in other words, _Crash Nebula vs. _

_The Octopus of Oberon-9_) that octopi generally squeezed their victims to death. But right now, the

whatever that had him-it was too dark to see-only tightened its hold when Timmy desperately tore at

the rubbery exterior, kicking, twisting, and writhing-but the creature did not release its hold.

Timmy's lungs were beginning to burn, and his vision slightly dazed.

The creature-or whatever it was-seemed content in tugging Timmy past the sickly purple, to a fresh,

Somewhat springy purple, to a dark, deep rich violet, and then to a berry-juice indigo that was

Slowly but steadily transpiring into the darkness below as the creature sank deeper….

And deeper…..

And deeper.

What, had Dad dug past the bathroom bottom digging for the ancient underground palace of the mole

people again?

Timmy's fighting began to fainten, and the dizziness that had overtook him was now flashing in a blur

of white and sound….

Perhaps that was the water in his ears. Who knew?

Chestnut spikes were drifting dreamily in and out of Timmy's face. The ten year old could not suppress

A whimper-which transfigured into yet another jet stream of luminous orbs into the distance from his

lips.

The tentacle was not at all cold, like he had expected it to be. It was actually quite warm-nothing like

The octopus's cousin-in-law, Mark Chang.

Or Justin Jake Astin, Earth teen dream with three first names. Give or take.

Timmy's eyes rolled backwards.

_Poof…._

Where had the little fairy gone off to? This octopus_ couldn't_ be Poof, because the puffball was many

things-but certainly not vicious….

….except, perhaps, in his martial arts training. _Then_ you had a little ten pound butterball that was the

equivalent of a weapon of serious mass destruction on your hands.

But back to Poof-the fairy knew by now that Timmy's unprotected lungs-without gills, anyhoo- +

Quite a bit of water for some time =Bad news for the ten year old.

The boy thought these thoughts and more.

At least, before he fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Poke, poke._

Something prodded at Timmy's side. The boy groaned, half of his body buried in sand.

_Sand?! _Oooookay, either Cosmo and Wanda were playing a SERIOUSLY bad joke on him-or he was

Dreaming.

Probably dreaming.

_Poke, poke._

Timmy whimpered, and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey….knock it off, Wanda. I'm tryin' to be dead here."

_Poke, poke._

_Poke, poke._

Timmy sighed, and quietly raised himself upwards, blinking blearily into the gloom.

His eyes slowly dimmed, remberance beginning to brighten his dullened senses as he sprung up,

Chestnut locks quietly brushing against his face.

Wait…..what?

Why was his hair pointing in that….?

And why weren't his feet…?

Timmy looked down at the cream colored sand. What he saw made his face turn a pale, curdled milk

shade of white, heart racing in his throat.

His feet were no longer there to begin with.

Neither were his legs, for that matter.

Save for a glittery, oblong pattern of shimmering green scales that rippled from emerald sea green to

cerulean blue, faint, dancing snugly encasing his waist and streaming down into a tail, once again,

half of his limbs had departed for the brighter shores of Clevelandlantis, and he had transfigured

into an emblem representative of one of the worst motion pictures of all time-!

Timmy Turntrout.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Timmy whipped around. Schools of fishes slinked off into the shadows.

But the one that stayed made his heart want to exhale in relief, even as he glimpsed violet tentacles

Trickling away past an enormous boulder.

Blue orbs blinked in puzzlement.

The octopus hadn't wanted to hurt Timmy at all-but why did it-?

Ah, well. A little goldfish swam into his hands, and the ten year old laughed, out of sheer hysteria

and relief.

"POOF!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles

* * *

Pinokey-okey-o (Or just plain Phil.)

Hello, everyone! My....this chappy's a living mouthful, isn't it? ^^ Forgive me for not updating earlier-I need to stay more focused.

Please-be well, everyone.

_Quote: _

_"Ever more the deceiver-the worst things in this life are found with the loveliest and most enticing wrappings."_

*~*~*~*

"Um…..Poof?"

The fairy simply blinked coyly at him. The ten year old sighed, a stream of bubbles escaping his lips again.

"Can I ask you WHY you turned my bathtub to the bottom of the ocean? I mean....the decor's nice and all, but...."

Timmy gestured to a crab scuttling nearby-which ironically enough, had two heads and looked distinctively familiar....

He ignored that fact for the moment.

"So....ya think you can Poof this back to my tub? Mom and Dad might just notice when they take a bath that a bathtub barely three feet deep is

now....uh...."

Darn it. He'd never been particularly good at the metric system. Crock-pot spent most of his free time explaining on the measurements on how

close he was to actual success in his lifelong dream to capture a fairy godparent before telling them to turn their desks bleakly stare at a gray wall

for hours on end until lunch came along.

Crud.

The little fish simply poofed back to his original form, little smile still evident as he began drifting East, Timmy awkwardly swishing his fins to propel

him forwards as well.

"Poof! WAIT UP!"

But the little fairy did not slow down. With a groan, Timmy pursued him-but the little cream puff was far too difficult to catch at this point.

"POOF! You might just spoil Mummy and Daddy's evening if they find out you've been devoured by a-"

Timmy's eyes narrowed with bewilderment as a wooden puppet made his way towards him, donkey ears swaying slightly in the ocean's chorusing

currents.

"Hello," commented the puppet politely, reaching to capture his swaying hat.

"I'm-"

Timmy shook his head wildly, and glanced for Poof, but now the fairy was watching him, looking just as surprised as he was.

_"Pinocchio?!"_

~*~

The little stack of termite food gave him a puzzled stare.

"Pinnocchio? What kind of name is that? I'd sue my parents before I'd take THAT name and charge them with Child Abuse. Not that I didn't already

try to sue Dad for sending me out to school when I was less then nine hours old with a talking insect wearing a top hat."

"What are you doing here?"

The puppet just shrugged.

"Oh, I'm not Pinocchio. I'm just Phil-the puppet's stunt double for this piece. Lazy kid doesn't DO his own stunts now, apparently," he grumbled

under his breath.

"Because he's a real boy now?"

The puppet rolled his eyes.

"No, because of his deal with Disney. Give one kid a decent break in filming, next thing you know, they're demanding people enter in incredibly

dangerous and stupid stunts for sequels-which always stink, by the way-but are so darn enticing."

Timmy grinned, momentarily forgetting the little fairy.

"Amen to that. So, uh...." The ten year old looked around anxiously.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot."

"Well.....WHY do want to become a real boy so badly? It's not that great, y'know. One day you're running around the ballpark-the next fifty years

you're trapped behind a desk for hours on end with minimum wage, then you're sent home after a long traffic jam to repeat the cycle all over

again!"

"Well, I-"

"And is true that your nose grows like, one inch every time you lie?"

The wooden block smiled.

"Nope."

And his wooden nose promptly shut forwards in a few inches.

~*~

"Where's Jiminy Cricket?"

"Who? Him? No-he's a cameo guest star on Monty's Christmas carol. You know-that show about the raccoons, rodents, and ducks, where a dog

can talk and whatnot, but another winds up as a pet to Monty?"

Timmy nodded sagely.

"And how come Cleo likes Figaro? I mean-that cat will eat a fish right in front of her! Isn't she _disturbed _by that?"

"No, not particularly. And actually, ever since her cat-fight (If you'll pardon the expression) with Stinker Well, she's been keeping a pretty low

profile."

Timmy sighed. Already, he was getting pretty weary of the conversation.

"And....question. How is Pinocchio not being crushed if he's actually at THE _bottom _of the ocean? I read that materials can get crushed up like

aluminum cans if they can't handle the pressure."

Timmy flexed glittering scales to prove his point.

"And...what also bothers me-how is it that the puppet can stay under water for _hours _one end-no problem there-and then drown? How CAN he

drown when he has no lungs? And was Pinocchio ever technically dead for awhile when he was never alive?"

Phil looked very uncomfortable.

"Uhhhhh...."

Timmy pressed on.

"And how did Donkey ears-actually flesh and blood-grow on wood? And...."

He mentally slapped himself. _Blast! _He didn't have any time for this! Poof was already fluttering away, looking bored.

The boy quickly shook the now very relieved puppet's hand.

"Gotta go. You're not hunting Monstro, are you?"

The puppet gave him yet another bewildered look.

"What?! Are you _nuts_? I'd kill myself! And..." he sighed.

"Apparently, the general republic-a.k.a, the Humane Society-didn't like that we set a fire inside of a whale, even if the consequences were non-

lethal. Anyhoo, NOW we're filming a sequel: Pinocchio and the Giant Squid act very nice to each other."

Timmy visibly shuddered.

"Nice meeting you. Bye!"

And the merboy shot off into the distance, after a giggling Poof, who was now under the impression that they were indeed playing tag.

*~*

Timmy's expression became desperate as he continued to pursue the purple creature.

The little fairy could easily get into danger if the little guy decided to-

And the fairy abruptly stopped, eyes becoming the size of dinner plates as Timmy accidentally passed him.

The boy abruptly made a quick turnaround, and seized the unresisting fairy.

"A-HA Gotcha now, little g-"

The boy never finished that sentence.

Before Poof could desperately point out what he had been staring at in the valley below, the duo flet their eyelids becoming quite heavy.

Timmy whimpered-swayed slightly, and quietly blacked out when a hand grasped his shoulder.


	5. Author's note: Gregory

Author's Note: Farewell.

Everyone....I have to leave you now. Perhaps not forever, but I need to withdrawal from FF. My studies come first now. There's just no way for

me to procrastinate-or, in other words, give up valuable studying time to goof off when I should be working.

Sayanara and fare thee....:(

I'm sorry. I keep writing these goodbye notes....but I don't want to publish them. Gomen Nasai....

Sigh. I'm sorry, everyone. My life is a great deal more complicated then it used to be. I need to get a good after school job-my grades should be

nothing short of As if I want to get into the right college....

Everyone, nonetheless, I will not leave you in the dark....so I'll publish another round of chapters and see what happens if I disappear for three

days. I have to know if Fanfiction is the real problem....or if it's just my own habits of not concentrating.

If it's the former, then I take my leave of you all forever. :( Gomen, but....

There's nothing else I can do!

Bubbles!

* * *

Gregory

A few more chapters left! ^^ Wish me luck, everyone-this next segment is dedicated to Linzerj loves Warriors.

Thanks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Timmy's eyelids flickered slightly. He thought he might've heard Poof gurgle slightly from beside him where he lay.

....mmmm....?

Someone was shouting in the distance.

_"Everyone, stand back! This here is new medicine!"_

A slightly irritated voice was yelling in response.

"GEORGE! They have GILLS for a reason, y'know!"

Timmy shot up from his position, heart hammering wildly as a merman peered over him, eyes dark with disapproval.

The ten year old's heart sank.

Seeing as this king saw him as the "accursed one," things were about to get very ugly indeed.

"Gregory...?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles!

Duck of Death

Hello. ^^ I'm not very good at staying away...gomen nasai. :)

Anyhoo, hope you like this chapter! It'll be short-hope you like it anyways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was true. The merman was staring at him, looking faintly annoyed.

Timmy's breath hitched.

"Great.....lemme guess. You're here to throttle the "accursed one" with eight krakens, aren't you?"

Poof glanced at Timmy.

He HAD heard that his father had indeed sunk Atlantis....

Once....

Twice....

Three times the charm....

Cuatro.....

Cinq....

Kind of lost track after that one....

...and, like father, like son-Timmy accidentally had a giant squid decimate Atlantis.

The merman simply chuckled dryly, shaking his head in the gloom.

"What? You? As if. There's a NEW Accursed One....."

Gregory's eyes clouded over as he scowled-and he pointed a trident straight at the two.

A verrry long, shiny, pointy trident. Timmy gulped as he drew back.

Why wasn't HE ever the one with a verrry long, shiny, pointy trident?

* * *

"And you're going to help us destroy him, Turner."

Timmy swapped a confused glance with the fairy still floating beside him.

"Um...oookay. Happy to hear that I'm, once again-NOT a target for millions to go trident-happy on....but who IS the new accursed one?"

Suddenly, from the darkness of what Timmy recognized as the courtroom of Atlantis-merpeople began to withdraw, muttering to one another.

Gregory sighed wearily, and turned to face Timmy, a small frown on his face.

"Very well, Turner...I will tell you."

His face darkened.

"He, who was most likely spat out of the deepest depths of some foul abyss, stalks our streets as a nightwatcher of terror. People are too

paralyzed by the impending death of his soulless, blood red orbs to venture for water-"

Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh....hello? You're at THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA?!"

Gregory blinked, looking somewhat awkward.

"Uh...well....to venture out for our daily underwater squirrel. They're building HOMES-one too smart for her own built an underwater tree dome-

but never you mind that.

As I was saying, this evil demon, this monster of sorts-will steal into your dreams in the dead of night, and wake you, screaming in cold terror,

if your heart hasn't ceased to beat.

So cruel and maniacal is his name.....many don't choose to venture saying it without fainting,

It will leave you emotionally scarred, haunted-forever in a horrific twist of never ending phantoms that spirit you away to dark, raven enfested

graveyards and...."

He paused to draw a flashlight under his face.

"...overpriced movie theaters."

The two withdrew slightly, gulping.

"What...is this? A water demon-a giant squid?"

Gregory looked confused.

"Huh? What? No....I mean the duck you brought down here."


	7. The terror of the purple puffball

Bubbles!

* * *

Hello everyone! ^^ I've been absent...just a little busy, is all. Hope you like this segment-see you soon enough!

I originally intended Bubbles to be just a cute, brotherly little oneshot.....and, well, you kinda saw what happened. ^^ Don't ask me why or how.

One more chapter after this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP. Though I think some of you would raise your hands if I asked you if you wanted a set of Fairy godparents....

The terror of the purple puffball

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote (Why I use these things, I'll never know, but I like them a great deal. ^^)

"Look within. Within is the fountain of good, and it will ever **bubble** up, if thou wilt ever dig."

*~*~*~*

Timmy's eyes widened, and he promptly began to cough.

"WHAT?" he spluttered, Poof tapping him on the back as he continued his spasm.

"A DUCK?!"

Gregory nodded solemnly.

"Just like the one that captured Ahab's life in _Moby Duck_," he said seriously, clasping his hands behind his back. "A most serious offense of nature

this two thousand pound rubber monstrosity-the slings and arrows of outrageous fortu-"

Timmy violently shook his head.

"N-No! Cosmo said it came from the Realm Of Nonviolent Weapons, And Least Likely To Tear Your Organs Out, Cook Them On A Spit, And then

Feast On Them After Calling Friends To A Rather Classy Dinner Party!"

Gregory rolled his eyes.

"You trusted someone who sank Atlantis NINE times, gave himself plastic surgery, the on who caused the volcanic eruption that destroyed the

city of Pompeii, Italy, the one who destroyed Pluto, turned Pittsburgh into a filth haven, destroyed Fairy World on THREE multiple occasions-"

"Four, actually. Y'see-"

"Caused the earth to almost be eradicated by roaches and martians, nearly blew up the earth _himself, _gave more then nine thousand wands to

the Destructionator.....and allowed a fluffy throw pillow inside a building-which his mother had placed a bomb in-"

Timmy blinked.

"Ooookay. Probably not one of my smarter ideas. But we really need to get home now! If Mommy and Daddy find that I let Poof conveniently turn

my bathtub into an ocean, they'll feed me to a horde of sharks!"

The merman thought for a minute/

"That suggestion DOES have merit, but not until you get rid of the Duck from the Realm Of Proviolent Weapons, And Least Likely To Tear Your

Organs Out, Cook Them On A Spit, And then Feast On Them After Calling Friends To A Rather Classy Dinner Party!"

The merboy groaned, but turned to the little fairy.

"Poof? I wish-"

BAM.

The boy froze-seeing as the pillars of the courtroom fell like dominoes.

Gregory let out a highly feminine shriek.

"Accursed One! The Accursed One is nigh!"

As terrified people fled in all directions, Timmy stared at the canary yellow monstrosity-which had to be 56x its old size-

The eyes were blue and sparkly-with that weird quality that made them appear almost rather soppy.

Until, of course, they melted into blood red orbs.

Timmy swam back as the Ducky roared-while Poof blinked.

"...ducky?"

--------------------------------------------------

__

"So…..don't want to go into the bath, huh? Weeeelllll…."

And, as Poof curiously blinked at him, Timmy pulled out the item from under his back with a small grin.

Poof's eyes exploded into two twinkling stars, and a giggle escaped him as he fluttered forwards.

A shining, canary yellow duck lay in Timmy's bare hands. The puffball like fairy desperately made a grab for it, but the ten year old held it aloft,

looking rather smug.

"Sorry, little buddy!"

And the boy carelessly tossed it behind him, where the creepily smiling duck (How he was doing it, I may never well know, seeing as ducks have

beaks….bills….or whatnot, and cannot smile in a physical manipulation of facial gladness) but Timmy's own smile refused to break.

"If you want it, you'll haveta-"

SPLASH!

The fairy leapt forwards-and embraced the duck's right wing.

"Ducky! Ducky!"

Timmy wordlessly opened his mouth and continued to move it in the silence as the little fairy sat upon the demonic duck's back-who was now

supporting a rather grim reaper like cloak-but the rubber bath time toy of horror seemed to take no notice as it swam away-

Before letting blue, lightning like flames tear from its beak, straight at some of the city towers.

The ten year old buried his head in his face and scowled.

"HOW is that even remotely-!"

"The accursed purple puff ball has doomed us all! DOOMED US ALL!"

Accursed one? Well, Cosmo would be proud. Seemed like all the men in the family were generally accursed in one way or another.

Maybe they should have Wanda attack the city sometime-and go for 100% instead of 75%.

Ah, well. Not really too important.

Timmy glanced around quickly-to see Gregory's broken statue, one onyx hand tightened around a stone Timmy's neck-someone was muttering

how it should be changed to Poof's-and one hand gripping a stone harpoon.

Harpoon.

Well, better cliche then never.

Timmy seized the cold rock-and aimed straight at the duck's flank.


	8. Chapter 8

Bubbles!

An Anticlimactic Moment

* * *

Hello everyone! ^^ I've been absent...just a little busy, is all. Hope you like this segment-see you soon enough!

I originally intended Bubbles to be just a cute, brotherly little oneshot.....and, well, you kinda saw what happened. ^^ Don't ask me why or how.

Final chapter, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP. Though I think some of you would raise your hands if I asked you if you wanted a set of Fairy godparents....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote (Why I use these things, I'll never know, but I like them a great deal. ^^)

"Look within. Within is the fountain of good, and it will ever **bubble** up, if thou wilt ever dig."

*~*~*~*

One chance.

Cosmo and Wanda were going to KILL him if he missed this one-!

The boy took a breath-and aimed....

~*~

The harpoon went flying across the flank....

And nothing happened. The duck turned to fix blood red eyes on him-

And, exploded into a wild mass of bubbling air that rocketed upwards, Poof still riding upon the canary yellow rubber.

Timmy's eyes widened as he made a desperate grab for the duck's deflating wing.

"Poff! DOn't leave me-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

And the two shot up, lost in a flurry of silver.

* * *

Gregory whimpered as he turned towards his fellows, looking extremely miffed.

"Start building a new accursed one statue," he sighed.

A merman swam forwards.

"But he DID get rid of the duck."

Gregory turned towards the merman with a frown.

"He STILL brought it down here!"

"At least he took responsibility."

"He still destroyed Atlantis!"

"But we DID rebuild it."

"What about that baby?!"

"Technically, he didn't DO anything."

"They're still sons of the OLD accursed one!"

"Who saved us from the horrors of modern day society theater."

Gregory groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose, looked irritated.

"Call Doug Dimmadome. This is gonna take awhile."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were shooting up like lightning, the flash of bubbles behind them a whirlwind of silver that violently spun in all directions as startled fish

shot each other stunned looks.

"Dude.....I think that fisherman gave me some SERIOUSLY bad bait here, dude."

~*~

Timmy's fishy tail was beginning to dissipate. The boy whimpered, more bubbles tearing from his mouth as he managed a few indiscernable

words.

Poof obviously understood them, however-and raised a glowing rattle as-

---

They broke the surface of the Turners' bathroom, Timmy gasping wildly as he felt the tub's porcelain bottom return. He swayed slightly, holding

the tiny remains of the Duck from the Realm Of Proviolent Weapons, And Most Likely To Tear Your Organs Out, Cook Them On A Spit, And then

Feast On Them After Calling Friends To A Rather Classy Dinner Party.

Boy, was that a mouthful. Timmy swayed, letting his forehead rest on the sides of the tub.

"Note to self," Timmy gasped, wincing as he felt his tail beginning to slowly melt off the scales in exchange for two human limbs.

He turned slowly towards his baby brother with a sigh.

"Next time, forget the mud. I get into enough trouble as it is bringing you on a field trip to the nuclear power plant."

* * *

~*~*~

Upon being reassured that, in fact-the bottom of the tub was indeed there, Timmy rubbed lavender shampoo into his own hair-giving him what

looked to be a bubbly hat-before moving onto Poof's single hair.

It was pointless-but judging from how much Poof was giggling at the sight of Timmy covered in soapsuds-he figured the fairy baby might like it

too.

"Awwwwwww!"

The boy froze, heart ceasing beat underneath his ribs for a moment.

There were several flashes of light. Poof glanced up, wide orbs puzzled, but they brightened nonetheless.

"Momma," he commented, a giggle tearing from him. "Dadd-"

Timmy slowly turned around in the water.

Sure enough, Cosmo and Wanda-and, much to Timmy's horror, holding a camera-were grinning at him. Well, Wanda was. Cosmo was swaying, a

content look on his face, wielding a doggy bag.

"I never ate so much in my whooolllleee life!"

"Well, perhaps you did take advantage of their "free bread sticks" proposition, dear-and eating the baskets themselves probably wasn't too-"

she broke off, euphoric smile on her face.

"I have ANOTHER Christmas card photo! It's the _cutest_ little thing, I-oh-"

The ten year old made a desperate grab for the mechanism of malevolence, but Wanda poofed it away, still chuckling.

"Just a few cards, sweetie. Nothing personal. My sister....My Daddy....a few friends....."

Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"How MANY...friends?"

The fairy fidgeted. Cosmo happily spoke up.

"Oh...you know....YOUR friends....MY friends.....three hundred and forty six relatives of mine....the continental U.S, Canada, Rus-"

"HEY!"

Timmy made a desperate attempt to stand up-but froze.

And sighed as Wanda turned her head curiously, let out a muffled shriek, and poofed up multiple cameras to take several glaring photos.

Poof had dozed off, half submerged in water....next to Timmy.

The boy sighed, and mentally added a small token to his Christmas List.

_117. Brown paper bag-preferably with holes._

Perhaps he could show his face again after the holidays-sometime around June.

~*~

The suds rinsed from his hair, being poofed into a somewhat fluffy towel, well....

"Hey! I'm not POOF's age, ya know," commented Timmy sleepily as Cosmo tucked him over his shoulder-who turned to look at him curiously.

"Really?"

He turned to look at Wanda with a scowl as they made their way back to the room.

"WHAT ELSE HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?!"

Wanda shot him a dark look-but put a finger to his lips, and angrily gestured towards Poof and Timmy, whom she hastily tucked in.

"Tuckered out," she said softly, turning to the idiot she loved with a raised eyebrow.

"What d'you think they DID all day?"

As they poofed towards their fishbowl, Cosmo shrugged.

"I dunno....but Poof has that refreshing smell now."

"Lavender?"

"No....no....accursed one."

Wanda's eyes widened, and her head wrenched towards the bed, mouth open. She sighed wearily, and closed her eyes.

"I don't even wanna know."

Cosmo beamed.

"There we go! I married the smart one....although it WAS dark."

Wanda just rolled her eyes, managing a small smile.

"I married the-"

She paused.

"Well....he IS cute, right?"

The Ever Loving End ^^


End file.
